


Agent and Human

by Fara_Runa



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa
Summary: Prompt: "I´m human too"





	Agent and Human

“I can´t believe you!” You paced in front of your boyfriend. Your boyfriend, who got beaten up pretty much by the bad guys.

  
“I had everything under control.” You stopped your hand still on your forehead. You slowly turned towards Callen, who sat on the couch with an icepack at his ribs. You raised your eyebrows and stared at him.

“You had everything under control?” Your voice was deathly calm. Clearly G hadn´t heard your tone, because he answered straight away.

“Yep.” Oh, to say you were furious was an understatement.

“You clearly hadn´t everything under control or you wouldn´t be sitting there with bruised ribs.”

You stared at him with sparkling eyes and a grim expression. Why couldn´t he just admit he got in a trap? He got beaten up? Why did you have to hear it every time from Sam? You two live together, it´s not like you wouldn´t see it when he came back. No, every damn time he tries to hide it from you, to be the hero.

“He got some lucky hits, but now he is under arrest.” You could hear the slight annoyance in his deep voice, which frustrated you deeply.

“G, you don´t understand me.” You began pacing again with crossed arms.

“I don´t, because you are irrational.”

“I´m irrational?”

“Yes. You act overprotective over nothing. I got beaten up, it happens.” Callen was in a bad mood, but you were too. He didn´t get your point.

“But it shouldn´t happen-“

“It´s my job (Y/N).” That cut your last string.

“It´s my job too!” You stopped and looked at him.

He looked at you wide eyed and the constant background noises of your working colleagues died. You were shouting. You never even raised your voice and now you were shouting.

“But I don´t get back with an injury and don´t tell you! And I´m certainly don´t throwing my life away like you do every damn time you leave this building! And I´m not a bad agent!” You looked him dead in the eye and waited for a response, but nothing came. You snorted and looked away.

“I thought so.” Your voice was suddenly so small and quiet. You felt your eyes burning and a lump forming in your throat. Your breathing got heavier and you felt a pressure on your chest.

“I can´t do this.”

“What?” You heard the confusion in his voice.

“I thought I could handle this, but I can´t. It´s my job too, but I´m human too. It´s over.” You felt your voice breaking and just run for the nearest exit, ignoring the stares of your coworkers or G´s shouts.

When you leaved HQ you went to the boatshed. You first went to Callen´s and yours house, but when you saw your home, you began to cry again, so you left and drove to where you were now. You made yourself comfortable and thought about everything that happened today and what you lost.

It was late in the night but you couldn´t sleep, so you were able to hear steps outside the shed. You rose silently from the couch and took your weapon. Slowly you went into a secure position next to the door. The sound of the door opening and closing reached your ears, so you waited and gripped the weapon in your hands tighter. When the intruder walked in eyesight, you pointed the weapon at them. When you saw, who the intruder was, you nearly pulled the trigger out of frustration.

“What do you want?” You asked and the person looked at you. He pulled his brow up and looked sharp at the raised weapon. With an eye roll you lowered the gun and walked to the couch, where you leaned against it.

“What do you want?” You asked again with crossed arms. Callen walked to you and stopped shortly in front of you. The distance between you two was just an arm length.

“I´m sorry.” You laughed bitterly at his short excuse.

“If that´s all, you can go now.” You pointed towards the door. He sighed in frustration.

“Do you really want to throw everything away just because I got bruised ribs?” You stared at him, your expression grim. He didn´t understand it. You shook your head and walked away from him.

“Y/N!” His frustrated shout didn´t affect you. You grabbed your purse and were about to leave, when you felt a hand on your upper arm.

It all happened in a flash. Now your back was pressed against the wall and Callen pushed you against it. Your arms were held over your head by one of his strong hands. You struggled against his grip, but it was to no avail. The more you fought, the more he pushed you in the wall, but you felt his reluctance. He just used enough strength to hold you in place, because he would never hurt you.

“Let me go!” You yelled in his face.

“Then talk to me!” G yelled back.

Now it was your turn to stare at him. He never yelled at you, but he never put a hand on you too, until now. You stared at each other. You looked into his blue eyes, which stared intently in your (E/C) ones.

“G, let me go, please.” You pleaded with your ex. Your voice was small and fragile.

“Don´t go.” He told you. You shook your head. You felt your eyes burn again.

“I can´t keep this up any longer. It kills me on the inside.” The first tears rolled down your cheeks.

Callen followed the tracks with his eyes. He didn´t understand. He never knew how you felt. He knew his job wasn´t easy to deal with, but he never knew that it hurt you this much. But he was his job. It was a part of him that he needed. He wouldn´t be able to leave it and he thought you understood, because you were an agent too. He felt his heart break. He knew he had to let you go, he couldn´t chain you to him.

He felt his own eyes burn as he slowly let your arms go and put his pressure from your body. He was sure you would go, when you got the chance, but you still stood there when you were completely free. Callen didn´t move away, so you two could feel each other breaths. You still cried silently.

“Why?” You asked suddenly. “Why did you never tell me, if something went wrong?” He stared at you wide eyed, but you had still closed eyes.

“I-“ His voice broke. That was it? You thought about this? But why did he never wanted to tell you?

“I didn´t want to worry you. You worry enough about me, and I never wanted to frighten you over nothing.”

“It isn´t nothing if you are injured.” You told him softly and opened your eyes.

“It felt like you feared me or didn´t trust me enough to tell me, you are vulnerable.” He locked eyes with you and rested his hand on your cheek, to wipe away your tears. He felt you lean softly in his hand.

“I always trust you.” You put your hand above his.

“Why don´t you show it to me?” He let his hand wander back to your neck and put his lips slowly on yours. The kiss was slow, but intense. When you broke away, he leaned his forehead against yours.

“I love you.” You stared at him. Callens eyes were closed, so you kissed him. He never told you. He never said these three words to you in all this years. It was always a silent agreement, that you loved each other.

“Don´t leave me.” He whispered. You knew he trusted you, when he could admit his feelings.

“I won´t. I love you too.”


End file.
